Will they ever be together - Chapter 1
by kitterkat
Summary: Will Van and Hitomi ever be together? Come read there adventure of love - :}
1. One

[Okay, yes I'm starting a new saga. :P So sue me. And yes it might get to a hitomi/van fic but oh well,  
im a big fan of van/hitomi! There my fav couples. I will still continue with the Clouded Eyes fanfic so don't worry. :P   
Well seeya!]  
  
  
Van sat up on the roof of his castle. He thought to himself, "I'm betrod to the Princess of Antalki, how worse can it get" He squeezed Hitomi's  
pendant in his hand when Merle came bursting in the room. "Lord Van! You cant marry her! You just can't! She's evil, greedy and a huge snob! Please Van! Hitomi is even better then her!"  
Van looked at Merle, "I know." he said with discomfort. He turned back to look at the mystic moon as he thought to himself, "Hitomi is the one for me." He laid back on the roof and put his  
hands behind his head and continued to think.  
  
  
[earth]  
-------  
  
Hitomi walked up to a poster which said, "DANCE TONIGHT!" she sighed and walked away.  
Many guys had asked her to go to the dance with them but she turned them all down. Why? Why was she turning them down?  
Did she feel wrong about it? She thought. She sat down on a bench and looked at her her lap, thinking, "Is it because I still have  
feelings for Van? I'm so confused." The bus stopped in front of her and the door opened. She walked up it and put her money in the slot and sat down in the  
first seat, still thinking.  
  
[Fanelia]  
-------  
  
Horns started to blow loudly, "The Princess of Antalki is, please welcome Princess Lotisha!" Van sighed as he stood in a big room, waiting for the princess to arrive.  
As she walked in, everyone heard her mumble, "A wolfman? How not cool" Van raised an eyebrow as Merle who was beside him rolled her eyes. Van put on one of his fake smiles, "Welcome  
to Fanelia, Princess Lotisha." he said with a low, dull tone. He bowed. Lotisha looked at him, "This is the king of Fanelia?! But he's wearing a red weird vest and those pants?" Van looked at her again, annoyed.  
Lotisha put her coat and her hat in Van's arm and walked past him, "The castle is very nice. It will do." She smiled evily. "So servants, wheres my room?" A guard led her upstairs.  
Van, still with the coat and hat in his arms, stared out in front of him. Merle popped up and grinned, "Well Van, look what you've gotten into!" She laughed. Van frowned and dumped the heavy fur coat and hat onto Merle  
and walked away. Merle screeched and teared the coat to pieces, "Van you.." Merle stopped and looked at what she had done to Lotisha's coat.  
She whistled innocently and scampered out.  
  
[Van's room]  
-------  
  
Van laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "What am I going to do.." he thought to himself. "Hitomi has my heart.." he cringed and rolled over to his side and slowly  
fell asleep.  
  
[Hitomi's room]  
-------  
  
Hitomi slammed her hand down on her desk. "That's it! I'm going back to Gaea, I can't take much more of this lonliness.  
I have to see Van, But how will I get there? Maybe if I concentrate hard.." She held her hands together in front of her and closed her eyes.  
"Please..send me back to Gaea, please.." she clentched her fists tightly together.   
"Please..." she pleaded. She then felt a coldness creep down her spine and she opened her eyes. She wasnt in her room anymore.  
She gasped, "Gaea?" she stood there then turned around. "I remember this path..it leads to Fanelia!" She ran down the path towards Van's kingdom.  
  
[Lotisha's room]  
-------  
  
Lotisha smirked as she placed her wedding dress on the bed, talking to herself, "Well he is handsome, and he has lots of  
riches, and Fanelia..will be mine.." she laughed quietly.  
  
[Hitomi scene]  
-------  
  
Hitomi continued to run towards Fanelia, she then stopped in front of a gate, which was closed and guarded by a wolfman.  
"Excuse me..sir" he looked at her. "I'm Hitomi Kanzaki, I'm a friend of the kings, may I please enter?" She pleaded.  
The wolfman stared at her, "Are you the girl from the mystic moon?" she nodded, confused. "Yes, how did you know?" The wolfman bowed to her and  
quickley opened the gate. She looked surprised, she thanked him and ran inside. "Wow..he did it..he really did it, he rebuilt Fanelia." She smiled.   
She then saw a cat girl who was looking at a mouse. "Merle?" she whispered to herself. "Merle!" she yelled.   
Merle looked up at Hitomi, her mouth hung open. O.0 "Hitomi-chan!?!" Merle scampered on Hitomi, making them fall to the ground, Merle licked Hitomi's face. "Hitomi! Your back!" she exclaimed.  
Hitomi squinted an eye as she got licked on the cheek. "Hey Merle, nice to see you too" Hitomi laughed and pushed her off playfully and stood up.  
Merle's smile turned into a frown, "Hitomi...Van..he.." Hitomi looked at her, "He..?" Merle hugged Hitomi's leg, whimpering, "He's betroded to this Princess who is a snob and wants to   
take over Fanelia! I just know it! Hitomi he loves you! You can stop all of this! Hitomi looked at Merle in shock, "Van? Where is he?" Merle sniffed and wiped her eyes, "He's in his room  
in the castle!" "Let's surprise him, Merle!" Merle clapped, "Yeah! Let's get you into a pretty dress that Van will like and he'll be in total shock!" Merle laughed as she tugged on Hitomi's hand.  
"Yes alright" She said.   
  
[Van scene]  
------  
  
Van walked down the hallway as he heard moaning. He turned and looked at a door where the sounds where coming out. It was Lotisha's room.  
He quietly opened the door to see if she wasnt being murdered or anything and he saw the guard that led her up to her room and her, erm..making babies. Van quickley closed the door, with a sweat drop  
on his head. o____o "I did not see anything." He said in disgust. He walked away with a "oh god help me" face.  
  
[Merles room]  
------  
  
"Awww! Hitomi you look so pretty!" Then there came a knock at the door, it was Van. "Merle who are you talking to?" He turned the knob and Merle pushed Hitomi in her closet and shut the door.  
"I was talking to myself, Lord Van! =^-^=;;" Van raised an eyebrow and looked at her suspiously. He then looked at the closet which was making some moving noises.  
He oddly looked at her closet, "Who is in there?" Merle's eyes turned beady like, "Hai, no one. Its just my closet is so stuffed with stuff sometimes it moves around ^^;;"  
Van blinked and shrugged, "You get weirder everyday." he shook his head and closed the door.  
Hitomi then fell out of the closet onto her face. x.x Merle sighed in relief and helped Hitomi up. Hitomi looked into the mirror and spun around. "This is such a pretty dress, Merle. Where did you get it?"   
Merle smiled evily. "Oh I don't know, Some Princess's room." Hitomi iggnored that comment. "Well it's very prety! Now lets go see Van!" she said impatiently.  
Merle nodded, "Yes yes!" then a servant came in, "Merle, the king would like to speak with you." she nodded, "yea yea"   
  
[Throwen room]  
  
Merle scampered in and sat in front of the thrown chair where Van was sitting, "Lord Van ^.^ You wanted to speak to me?"   
Van shrugged, "Not really, I was just bored." He grinned. "Well Van I've got a surprise for you! =^.^=" Merle purred.  
Van blinked, "Oh yeah?" Merle nodded and pointed to the entrance of the throwen room.  
"Come out come out whereever you are!" Van raised an eyebrow at Merle then looked at the empty enterance. No one was there.  
A sweat drop rolled down Merles head, "HITOMI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Hitomi finally walked in, looking down, with pink cheeks.  
Van stared at her in disbelief. He looked up and down at her, her in the dress and just..at her. Hitomi slowly looked up at Van and bit her lip, "Hello, King Van" she said as she got  
down on her knees and bowed. Van stood up with wide eyes, "Hitomi!" he finally yelled. He ran down to her and hugged her. They embraced for a few minutes.  
Van pulled away and looked at her. Her beautiful green eyes, her lush blondish hair. "Hitomi, you came back to me..finally.." he whispered.  
Hitomi blushed, "Van.."   
  
  
  



	2. Two

Okay, so this plot maybe a little 'not original' but give me a freaking break  
i like fanfics like this and i just wanted to write my own on it, just a bit different.  
and Allen fan's shouldn't really read this because frankly I don't like Allen =P So ya, I'll probably get like 20000 flames ^_-  
  
Hitomi and Van decided to take a walk.  
  
  
They walked down behind Fanelia's castle and over a small bridge.  
They stopped in the middle and just stared at the water below them. Not saying anything.  
Finally Hitomi broke the silence, "Van.." she said sheepishly. Van looked up from the water, over at her.  
"I just want you to know, I missed you." she narrowed her eyes downwards at the water again. Van did his half smile.  
"I also missed you, alot, Hitomi." Van said seriously. Hitomi looked at him and smiled.  
  
  
[Fanelias enterance]  
  
Allen and some of his soldier people stood in front of the gate. "I am Allen! One of King Van's friends."  
The wolfman guard nodded and opened the gate. Allen and the others went inside.  
  
  
[Van and Hitomi scene]  
  
  
Hitomi slowly put her hand on top of Van's. "Van, please..talk to me.."  
Van looked at her hand on his and his cheeks began to blush a little.  
"Hitomi.." Van looked at her, in her green ocean eyes. Hitomi looked back lovingly. The gap between there lips was about to close when Allen interupted.  
"Hitomi!" he said with glee. Hitomi turned around and blushed. Van looked confused at Hitomi then at Allen and frowned.  
Allen ran up and hugged Hitomi. "Hitomi! Your back!" Allen said. Hitomi slightly hugged him back, "A-allen! Nice to see you.." Van looked at Hitomi and Allen and lowered his eyes down, clentching his fists.  
Hitomi, while hugging Allen, had a vision right then and there. Her eyes widened and she pushed Allen away. "Stay away!" she said with an angery tone in her voice.  
Allen blinked, confused. So did Van. Hitomi started to glow a red aura around her, as her pendant did. She disappeared. Van reached out a hand to where she was. "Hitomi!"   
  
[hitomi scene]  
  
Hitomi found herself in a dark chamber. She looked around her surroundings with confusment. "W-where am I?" she stuttered.   
She then saw the vision she had when she was hugging Allen.  
  
iA knife sliced right through her beloved Van, and Allen was holding the sword./i  
  
she gasped and fell to her knees, "Allen..how could you.."  
  
[Van and Allen scene]  
  
  
Van stared at where Hitomi was. "Hitomi.."he whispered. "Where did she go?" he yelled at Allen.  
"What did you do?" he protested. Allen shrugged, "I didn't do anything Van." He said with an angery tone.  
Van's eyebrow twitched. "Get out of my way." he pushed allen aside and ran towards the doors of his castle.  
Allen looked at Van's back, "Soon..Van.." he said with a serious tone. "Soon.."  
  
[hitomi scene]  
  
Hitomi stood, still trying to figure out where she was. "Hitomi Kanzaki" a low, dull voice said, echoeing through Hitomi's head.  
"Who are you?" Hitomi demanded. A figure came into few. It was an old, crouched over lady. She gasped and stumbled backgrounds, falling.  
"Hitomi Kanzaki, stay away from Van or he will meet his doom." she said. Hitomi looked at her, "I can't! I love Van! How can I stay away from him? He needs my help!"   
she argued. "You even saw it with your own eyes, Hitomi. The vision of Van's death." Hitomi gasped and thought to herself, "How did she know that.."  
"I know everything, Hitomi. I am here to help you. Now please, stay away from Van for the time being.." The old lady dissappeared., "No wait!" Hitomi called, but she also disapppeared.   
She reappeared back on the bridge, by herself. "Van.." she said quietly with a sad face.  
  
Just then Van came running towards her, "Hitomi! What happened?" Hitomi gritted her teeth and looked at Van with fear, "N-nothing.." she ran away from him.  
Van stood there, confused, "Hitomi..?"   
  
[Lotisha scene]  
  
  
Lotisha saw Hitomi run away and she smirked, "The old lady acutally did it."  
Lotshia walked up behind Van and hugged him. Van's eyes widened and turned around, pushing Lotisha away. "Aww Van-ee its just me, your fiance! ^_^" she perked happily.  
Van looked at her annoyed, "I'm busy right now, Princess Lotisha." after that he ran to look for Hitomi.  
Lotisha put her hands on her hips, "I'll get you to love me King Van, even if I have to make you." she grinned and walked back into the castle.  
  
[hitomi scene]  
  
Hitomi ran and ran, crying. "What am I going to do?" she said in her mind.  
"I can't stay away from Van..but..if it means his life..then I must.." she sighed and stopped.   
"Van.."  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled out. "Where are you? Whats wrong?" Hitomi turned around to see Van looking for her.  
She sighed with awe, staring at him. His red vest, his dark jet black hair, his redish brown eyes.   
"Come on Hitomi!" Van yelled. Hitomi couldnt take it anymore. "Van! Oh Van!" she ran towards him and hugged him, "I'm sorry!"   
Van looked at her puzzled then returned the embrace. "Hitomi..what happened?" Hitomi looked up at Van, "Van..I have to stay away from you.."  
Van blinked and looked at her again with shock, "Why?" Hitomi closed her eyes. "You'll die if I stay with you.." Van looked at her in awe, "No Hitomi, I won't let you leave  
me again." Hitomi looked into his eyes as Van looked back. "Van.." she whispered. Van continued to look at her, very seriously.   
There lips got closer as they both closed there eyes, tilting there heads. The kissed for the first time. Van wrapped his arms around her waist as Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck.  
They kissed long and passionately. They finally broke the kiss and looked at each other, Van whom was blushing furiously and Hitomi as well. "Hitomi, dont leave me.." Van pleaded.  
Hitomi looked at him and started crying, she sobbed in his shoulder, "Van I have to..or you'll be killed! I saw it in a vision and a women told me to stay away from you.." Van stared at her, "Hitomi..it doesn't matter..  
as long as we can be together..I dont care, we'll figure it out together."   
Hitomi looked sheepishly at Van, "Oh Van.."  
  
  
  
  
Yea so its a bit corney and there characters are a bit off, :P oh well deal with it.  
and yes i know allen fans are going to hate me for this saga but oh well..*runs from a mob* o___o()  



	3. Three

  
  
Hitomi and Van held hands. Each finger fitted between them. Hitomi looked up at Van and hugged him lightly.  
Van embraced her. "I wont leave you Van..I love you too much.." she cut and covered her mouth. "Im sorry it slipped.."  
Van smiled, "I love you Hitomi." Hitomi looked at him, a bit surprised then smiled. "Oh Van..I think we should get back.." she giggled pointing to  
the search party looking all over for him. He smirked and took her hand and walked towards his castle with the girl who has captured his heart.  
-----  
  
Lotisha stood on a bridge, examining Van and Hitomi. They were walking together, hand in hand.   
They finally reached the bridge to cross over to the castle. "Van! What are you doing with that slave girl? We have to get busy and   
plan and set up our wedding!" Van groaned quietly. Hitomis eyes saddened a bit. "I'll leave you guys alone to plan." Hitomi skitted past Van and Lotisha and ran into the castle.  
"Hitomi wait up!" Van went to run after her but Lotisha moved in the way. "Van-ee!!!" she screamed. Finally she got his attention.  
"What?" Van replied. "Van-sama we have to plan our wedding! Hm lets get married tomarrow!!" Vans eyes beamed and his jaw hung open, "What?" Lotshia smirked and smiled sweetly.  
"Oh I knew you'd love it! Thanks Van-ee!" she skipped away happily.  
-----  
  
Hitomi ran through the halls. "He's planned to get married? How could Ive been so stupid." she thought. She wanted to get away from everyone, exspecially Van.  
She didnt want to face him right now. She went into a guest room, which no one hardly went in, and crouched down in the corner. "I need time to think.." Hitomi thought as she closed her eyes.  
-----  
  
Van slowly walked down the hallway to hear moaning coming from Lotisha's room again. His face turned disgusted.  
"I do not want a wife that sleeps with every damn guard in the kingdom." Van frowned. "Where is Hitomi.." he pondered.  
He knew she was upset about the Lotisha situation but he promised himself that he would break the engagment and marry Hitomi.  
-----  
  
Lotisha waited patiently outside the old womens house. "Hurry up old grandma! I havnt got all day!" The old witch growled. "What a pain, er ahem, coming dear."  
The old witch handed her a small bottle which contained some red liquid. "Are you sure it will work?"   
"Yes just put it in King Vans drink. It will be red at first then it will mix up and become transparent and un-noticeable in the drink."  
Lotisha smiled gleefully. "Then he'll be mine.."  
----  
  
Merle was walking by. She heard lots and she knew what Lotisha was planning. "Lotshia! You stupid bitch-" she got caught off. Lotisha made Merle, somehow go unconious. Lotisha orderd the old women to take the cat girl  
inside and lock her there until she returned. The old lady nodded as Lotisha gave her a big bag full of money. Then she left.  
----  
  
"Merle!" Van called out. "Merle come on stop playing around you have to help me find Hitomi!" he yelled.  
Lotisha then came out and hugged Van's arm. "Merle-" Van blinked, "Oh Lotisha. Hello have you seen Merle or Hitomi?" Lotisha growled under her breath. "No I havnt but I can help you look for them Van-ee!^^;"  
Van nodded. "You search for Merle and I'll search for Hitomi." Lotisha stopped him. "No Why dont I look for Hitomi?" She did a fake smile. Van looked at her. "But.." Lotisha pushed him.   
"Van I'll find her!" She argured and ran off. Van shook his head, "Fine..wench" Van went out to look for Merle but he really wanted to look for Hitomi.  
-----  
  
Lotisha yawned and went to her room. "Pfft, like Im going to waist my time looking for some whore." she walked in her room and plopped on the bed. She took out the small bottle and grinned evily.  
-----  
  
Hitomi stood up from the corner she was sitting in and laid down on the bed. "Maybe I should leave Gaea..but I couldnt hurt Van.." she cringed.   
She heard Van's voice. "Merle! Where are you?" Hitomi sat up and gasped. Van then opened the door, "Merle where- Hitomi!" Hitomi hugged her legs, looking at her knees. She didnt want to look at Van.  
"Hitomi.." Van walked to her and sat by her side. Hitomi turned to him, her eyes a lil watery. "Van..what am I suppose to say..or do.." Van looked at her, a lil surprised.  
"Hitomi..you dont have to do or say anything. I just want you to be happy.." Hitomi smiled through her pained eyes. She hugged Van tightly around his neck. Van blushed and slowly put his hands around her waist.  
"Van what are you going to do about her?" Hitomi questioned, pulling away a bit. "I just..dont know." Hitomi looked at her lap. Van smiled. "I will break the engagment. I do not even know her Hitomi, my advisors told me I should get  
married for my kingdom. I didnt want to but they invited her here and betroded me to her, she wants to get married tomarrow. I dont know how I am going to tell her. I love you Hitomi..why cant you understand that." Hitomi felt guilty. "Im sorry Van.."  
Van just shook his head and smiled, "Dont worry about it." Hitomi looked up at him, holding the urge to kiss his lips. Van looked back at her and moved his head closer, smiling. Hitomi then broke the urge and kissed him. Van embraced her tightly like when  
he let her go back to the mystic moon. But now she was with him and he did not want to let go of his grasp. Hitomi felt his lips on hers, his tounge entwining with hers. Hitomis hand rubbed the back of Vans head as Vans hands massaged Hitomis waist.  
-----  
  
Hitomi laid back on the bed as Van followed her, there lips still in a lock. This was the first time Van had any experiance with a women. But he wasnt nervous at all, his feelings and emotions grew even more for Hitomi when she left, and now that she is back   
he feels more courage and more comfortable then ever. Hitomi felt the same way. There love for each other had grew even though they were apart. The yearning to see one another grew and there heart ached each time  
they thought of one another. Now they have each other and Van and Hitomi never wanted it to end. Van wanted it to last forever, because who knows..she might slip away again and never return. Hitomi felt tears encircling the bottom of her eyes.   
She was crying. Tears of hapiness and joy for the one she loved most. Van broke the incredible, long kiss and kissed her tears for her cheek. "Whats wrong..." he whispered.   
Hitomi smiled, "Im just so happy Van.." Van smiled. He felt relief that she was happy.   
-----  
  
Then the door to the room slammed opened. "VAN! What the hell are you doing to that girl?" Van gritted his teeth and turned his head to Lotisha, "Lotisha.." He stood up and walked to her, "I dont love you Lotisha. You dont love me. We dont know each other at all, not like Hitomi and I.   
Please you have to understand that. There are better guys out there Lotisha, Im sorry but I have to break the engagment." Lotisha growled and slapped Van. Van closed his eyes. -_-  
Hitomi stood up. "Lotisha dont! Van didnt do anything to deserve that!" =\ Lotishas eyes darted at Hitomi and charged at her. Hitomi moved out of the way and Lotisha ran into the wall.  
o_O Hitomi formed a huge sweat drop by her head, as did Van. @_@ Lotisha stood up and looked in the mirror, "My head!!" Lotishas head had a huge red mark on it.   
Van and Hitomi ran out of the room. Lotisha beamed with anger in her eyes. "I will not loose."  
  
-----  
  
Merle hissed and squirmed when she came too. She was in the corner of a very broken down house. A cloth was tied around her mouth to the back of her head,  
Her hands and legs were tied up as well. An old women came into view. "Now young dear if I remove the gag will you promise not to scream or yell?" Merle nodded.  
At that the old lady snapped her fingers and the gag was gone. Merle blinked, "What.." The old women cackled. "Merle, its nice to meet you." Merle backed away. "Who are you?"   
"I am a witch who makes potions, etc for money. Princess Lotisha offered me lots of money too.." Merle snapped back, "Too what?! I know it has to do something with Lord Van so please! Tell me!"   
The old women sighed, "I didnt want to but it was so much money I couldnt resist. I gave her a love potion to make a person fall under hypnotic powers and to love the other person." Merles eyes widend. "No.."   
"Im afraid so.." Merle squirmed. "Please untie me! I have to reach lord van before anything happens! Please! do you really want that girl to be your queen? please! help.." the old women snaped her fingers again and  
the ropes disappeared. "Hurry little one." With that Merle ran out of the house towards the castle.  
  
-----  
  
end of chapter  
  
  
to be continued..........  
  
  
  
  



	4. Four

Merle ran as fast as her little paws/hands could carry her. She ran, holding back her tears. "I hope I get there on time, on Lord Van dont do anything stupid.."  
  
-----  
  
Van and Hitomi ran in a small room and shut the door. They leaned there backs on the door, staring out in front of them panting. "I dont think she'll find us in here." Van said calmly.  
"Van..I was thinking.." Van turned towards Hitomi. "What if..what if the mystic moon calls me back..I mean maybe you should marry Lotisha. Afterall it would be for your country and maybe it would be better off.."  
Van choked, staring at her. "Hitomi.." Hitomi bit her lip, "Van I dont want to leave you, I love you. But I may not be here..for you.." Hitomi clentched her fists.  
"Hitomi I want you to stay with me." Hitomi looked down sadly. "Of course Van I was just suggesting for the future of Fanelia." Van beamed at her. She had never talked such things before.  
Was she trying to tell him she wanted to leave? "Hitomi you can go back to the mystic moon I dont care.." with that Van opened the door and ran out. Hitomi stood there, shocked. What had she done?  
  
-----  
  
Van stopped running in the hall and lowered his eyes, walking slowly. He felt abandond.   
Lotisha then came up. "^^ Hey Van if you think Im mad at you Im not!! Look I even made you some red wine! ^_^" she giggled handing him a glass.  
Van took it and looked at the liquid, shook it a bit. "Thanks.." He said, not looking at her. "Drink it Van-ee dear! I want to see if I should continue making wine!"   
Van shrugged and pressed his lips on the glass, tipping the glass upwards so the cool liquid would trinkle into his mouth. Merle ran around the corner. *slow motion* "Vaaaaannn! Noooooooooooo!"  
She reached out a hand and slapped the glass away. He had already taken a small sip and he felt dizzy and stumbled backwards. "What happened.." He gazed at Merle. Merle sat there whimpering. "Van! No! You drank it! Lotisha  
put an evil spell on the drink to make you love her.." Van stood up and stared at Lotisha. He felt his emotions swirl around in his body. No!! He screamed at himself. Hitomi is the one for me..no! He then looked hypnotised.  
  
-----  
  
Merle stood up and lightly hugged Van. "It'll be okay.." she then walked towards Lotisha and slapped her across the face. "Change him back!" she hissed, opening her claws.  
Lotisha scowled, holding her cheek. "No, He's gonna love me now!" Van didnt move. He just stood straight, staring into space, his eyes seemed to have lost there spark.   
"Princess Lotisha." Van said with a very very dull, nonenthusiastic tone. He bent down and kissed her hand, still staring out in space. "I will marry you tomarrow." He then stood up and turned his back, walking away.  
"Nooo!!!" Merle screamed. "Van-sama!! No!!" She yelled and glared at Lotisha. "Be prepared, I'll use your legs as a scratching post!" then Merle pushed Lotisha out of the way and ran out.  
She ran with all her might, she ran to the old witches house.  
  
-----  
  
Hitomi was walking sadly down the hallway. She knew what she had to do. She had to tell Van that she wanted to stay with him always.  
She saw Van walking around. "Van!" She exclaimed. She ran to him and noticed something different. "Van..whats wrong?" He looked at her. His eyes where small and oval-like and he just stared at her then walked away slowly.  
"Van..?" She blinked. He just continued to walk away. Hitomi scratched her head. "...?"   
  
-----  
  
Van was screaming in his mind. Whats happening? Why cant I control my body? He thought as he walked up and down the hallways.   
He wanted to run back to Hitomi and hug her but his body or emotions wouldnt let him. He forced himself to sit down in the hallway against the wall.  
  
-----  
  
Merle burst into the old witches house. "Granny! GRANNY? Where are you?" The old witch walked out into the room Merle was in and blinked, "Little one? What is it?"   
Merle snapped her head to the witch. "Please Van drank some of the liquid! Just a tiny sip though! Isnt there anyway to save him?" The witch shook her head. "No Im sorry little Merle. It can only be broken by true love."  
With that the old lady snapped her fingers and disappeared. "True love?" Merle though outloud. "Van truely loves Hitomi! If only Hitomi could..kiss him! He'll then relize he loves her.." Merle dashed outside back to the castle.  
  
-----  
  
Hitomi sat in her room, wondering what was going on. She heard guards outside her door talking about how Van and Lotisha would marry tomarrow. "Maybe he took my suggestion seriously.." She gripped the blankets on her bed and let out a faint sob.  
"Im such a idiot." Hitomi softly whispered. Then Merle slammed the door open in the room. "Hitomi Im saving Van and you have to do with it." Hitomi blinked, "Save him? What?"   
Merle growled, "Your so stupid. Lotisha gave him a drink with a spell on it so if he drank it his emotions would toss and turn! Hitomi! I need you to kiss him!" Hitomi blushed, "Hey wait a minute I-"  
Merle scowled, "We dont have much time Hitomi!" Merle grabbed Hitomis hand and pulled her out of the room. o__o "Merle I can run stop it!" Merle stopped and Hitomi got up and begin to run fast.  
  
-----  
  
Van walked down the hall, clueless. Lotisha then came into view and he just stood there. "Hey Van-ee how about a little kiss before we get married tomarrow?" she cackled.  
Lotisha put her arms around him and kissed him. He just stood there, letting her kiss him. His eyes never blinked, just stayed open.  
Hitomi and Merle then came around the corner. Hitomi gasped as Merle squeeshed her face up, "Gross!" She managed to say. Lotisha pulled away and laughed. "He's mine now girlies, bu bye!" she giggled as she skipped away.  
Hitomis eyes glissend and she fell on her knees. Van walked past Merle and Hitomi and continued walking around like a idiot.  
Oh no Hitomi..Im sorry I cant be there for you, Van thought as he walked away. Merle wined. "Van cant marry her! WAHH!!!" Hitomi hugged her knees. "This is all my fault.." She began. Merle cut her off, "No Hitomi its Lotisha's fault and you can stop her! Now go to Lord Van and give him a kiss!!"  
Hitomi stood up, "Yeah your right!" she said confident. Hitomi turned and started running down the hallway where Van went.   
  
-----  
  
Lotisha was in her room, doing another guard. She moaned etc. *dont wanna get graphic*.   
  
-----  
  
Hitomi finally caught up to Van. They were alone in the hallway. "Van.." She began. Van turned around slowly and looked at her. "Van please..snap out of it!" She ran closer to him and put her hands on his chest lightly. "Please Van.."  
Van just looked at her, with a dull look in his eyes. Hitomi started to whimper, "Van please! Snap out of it Van!" She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his head towards hers. She kissed him, passionately. At first Van just stood there being kissed for the second time that day but his eyes started to spark and glissen. He blinked and then noticed Hitomi was kissing him. He then closed his eyes and put his arms around her  
waist. Hitomi pulled away. "Van?" Van smiled. "Hitomi." "Van! Your back!" Hitomi said with glee.   
Van then took her in his arms and dipped her smiling. "Yes." he whispered. Hitomi laughed. "Oh Van."  
  
-----  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoa! Hitomi broke the spell, weeeee! Now what will happen to Lotisha? Will she put the spell back on Van? Will she give up? Or will she just attack Hitomi? Find out next time on  
"WILL THEY EVER BE TOGETHER!?!?!"   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
